yugiohfancharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
XYZ
XYZ(Exceed) or Xyz Summoning, is a type of Summoning. It is the act of Special Summoning an Xyz Monster from the Extra Deck by overlaying at least 2 monsters with the same Level. How to Xyz Summon During their Main Phase, the turn player can Xyz Summon an Xyz Monster from their Extra Deck by vertically stacking two (or more, if needed/possible) face-up monsters with the same Level as the Xyz Monster's Rank, that are listed on it as Xyz Materials. After that, the player Summons the Xyz Monster from the Extra Deck in face-up Attack or Defense Position by placing it on top of the stacked Xyz Materials in an unoccupied Main Monster Zone that a Link Monster points to or an Extra Monster Zone. Monsters that do not have Levels, such as Xyz Monsters and Link Monsters, cannot normally be used as Xyz Materials for an Xyz Summon, unless played otherwise. Prior to the introduction of the Extra Monster Zone, a monster could be Xyz Summoned to any Monster Zone. Even if all appropriate Monster Zones are occupied, an Xyz Monster can still be Xyz Summoned as long as at least one of the Xyz Materials used is in one of these Zones, so that there is an available Zone when the Xyz Monster is Summoned. Advanced rulings Edit *An Xyz Summon is a kind of built-in Special Summon, like Contact Fusion, Pendulum Summon, Synchro Summon or the Special Summon of a monster like "Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning", therefore it does not start a Chain. *Xyz Materials currently attached to an Xyz Monster are neither treated as monsters, nor treated as being on the field. *Trap Monsters and Pseudo-Trap Monsters can be used as Xyz Materials. *Tokens cannot be used as Xyz Materials, as Tokens cannot be in any state other than being on the field. *The battle positions of the monsters to be used as Xyz Material does not matter as long as they are in face-up position. However, once you have Xyz Summoned your Xyz Monster, ensure that the entire stack is neatly aligned in face-up Attack Position, regardless of which Battle position the Xyz Monster is currently in. *Xyz Monsters frequently have effects that require you to remove an Xyz Material(s) from beneath it, known as detaching. When this happens, the Materials are sent to the Graveyard. Some Xyz Monsters have negative effects if they have no Xyz Materials left beneath them. *An Xyz Monster Special Summoned via any means other than an Xyz Summon will not have any Xyz Materials (unless given to it by a card effect, such as "Xyz Reborn"). In this case, certain negative effects will apply immediately for some Xyz Monsters, such as those of "Number 17: Leviathan Dragon" and "Number 30: Acid Golem of Destruction". *If an Xyz Monster leaves the field or otherwise ceases to be a monster (such as being treated as an Equip Card by "Destiny HERO - Plasma", or being treated as an Xyz Material by the effect of "Number 101: Silent Honor ARK" or for the Xyz Summon of "Number F0: Utopic Future"), its Xyz Materials are sent to the Graveyard, unless the card effect says otherwise, such as those of the "Rank-Up-Magic" archetype. *If an Xyz Monster is flipped face-down, its Xyz Materials remain attached to it. *Xyz Materials are not treated as monsters, so they will not be affected by a card like "Dimensional Fissure". While "Dimensional Fissure" is on the field, detaching Xyz Materials still sends them to the Graveyard. *If a card effect banishes all cards that would be sent to the Graveyard (such as "Macro Cosmos" or "Banisher of the Radiance"), then when an Xyz Monster leaves the field, its Xyz Materials will be banished. An Xyz Monster can still detach its Materials while such an effect is active; the Xyz Materials will be banished instead of being sent to the Graveyard. Category:Monster Category:Mechanics Category:Types of Summoning Category:XYZ Monsters Category:Effect Monsters